Friend Ship
by SpinMeAroundx
Summary: Miley is not a normal teenager. She's about to fall from the Friend Ship since her friends don't care about her anymore, her best friend just moved away, her father abuses her and she's in love with a guy that the only thing he wants is popularity. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW STORY! YAY! Hope you enjoy it and please review :)**_

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I looked down at my guitar. I didn't know if the song was ready but I wanted to start playing it. I started to play a few notes and i was about to start singing when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled and opened the door "Hey Nicky" I giggle and hugged him.

He smiled back and pulled away. "Hey smiley" He came into the room and sat down on my bed. I guess he noticed the guitar since he grabbed it. "I didn't know you play guitar" He said to me smiling. "Why didn't you told me?" I shrugged trying to hide how nervous I was "I guess I just forgot" I lied and made a fake smile. Hopefully he didn't notice it was fake since he smiled at me.

"Play for me" I sighed. "Please" Nick begged and made his puppy dog face. "Only one song smiley" I couldn't resist that face. He was just so cute. So i nodded and grabbed the guitar back.

I looked at Nick nervous. I was nervous because I had never played to someone and either in front of the boy I was in love with. I started to play Love Story. When I finished I looked up at Nick and smiled at him.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

I was smiling all the time. She was really talented. Who would have thought that she could play guitar like that? She smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful diamond blue-green eyes and her gorgeous smile.

"Have you already had your first kiss?" I saw Miley's smile faded away but because of shock. She was staring at me like a ghost. Then she shooked her head and I smiled and slowly started to lean in.

I saw her smile come back. For some reason I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. We both closed our eyes and felt our lips connect for the first time. I was feeling a lot of things that I couldn't explain but that they made me feel really good.

Slwoly we started to pull away and we both smiled at eachother. I could feel my heart beating faster and lips wanting for more. I started thinking I was starting to fall in love with her.

_**xXx**_

_**3 Years Later**_

_**(David Henrie's POV)**_

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow" Miley sighed as she was saying that to me. "How I am going to live without you?" She was trying to convince me to stay eventhough she knew it was impossible. "You can stay at my house" She kept saying things to me to stay.

I was annoyed with all the things Miley was saying so I decided to interrupt her. "Miles" I sighed frustrated. "I can't stay and you know that. And you have other friends than me. you don't have to worry at all" He gave her a comforting smile. "Plus I will visit on holidays"

"I know but" I interrupted Miley again. "Nothing's gonna change Miles. Trust me" She sighed "Ok but let's enjoy your last day" She smiled at me and grabbed my arm as she started running "Come on old man" She giggled.

_**xXx**_

"Bye man" I said to Nick as we did our handshake. "Bye" He replied back. I started to say good-bye to everyone. Now it was Miley's turn. My heart was breaking as I saw her crying like that. I hugged her tight and I felt the tears passing through my shirt. "Miles don't cry" I kissed her forehead.

Still her tears were falling from her eyes uncontrollably. "Don't go" She whispered. Her voice sounded so sad and broken. "Please" Miley begged. We both hugged tighter, I closed my eyes and started to remember all them times we were together and all the times I had helped her with her problems, since her life was a total disaster. By the way i was the only one that knew this.

"Call me everyday" Miley asked me desperated. "I promise" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

Suddenly I started to feel jealousy. I sighed. I couldn't have feeling for Miley again, not now that I am Selena's boyfriend. As hard as I try Miley is always on my mind. But 3 years ago I had to choose Selena instead of her because she was more popular and rich and she still is. We had been together for 3 years now.

"Well... I will miss you guys" David smiled at us. "Bye" he got into the car and waved good-bye to us. Miley cried a lot harder. Her cousin Ashley _**(Tisdale, in this story Cyrus ;))**_ "Miles he will come back don't worry"She rubbed her back.

"Why everyone keeps saying that?" I felt my heart break as i saw her crying like that. "David is my best friend. It wasn't fair that he left! I wanted him to saty here with me.."

_**xXx**_

_**(No one's POV)**_

"Hey" Joe said as he sat down on their usual table. "Guess what happened in Spanish class?" Joe asked making a sign with his eyes that Taylor _**(Swift)**_ was coming. "Let me guess" Selena said as she acted like she was thinking the answer. "Did stupid Swift got an F again?" Selena smirked at Taylor that was just passing by.

Taylor hated them and she wanted to defend herself. So she stopped and sighed. "Maybe I got an F in spanish but its obious that I'm way smarter than you" Taylor faked a laugh hoping that they would stop.

"Please country girl. If you were smarter than us you wouldn't wear that clothes" Joe faked a vomit "Dresses are for little girls and for little brains" Joe smirked at her. "Joseph stop it!" Miley said mad and desperate. She walways tried to stop this but they always ignored her, like this time. "You are a looser just like your stupid friends" Joe smirked again.

"JOE LUCAS!" Miley was getting really mad with every word that was insulting Taylor. Taylor was getting mad too so she sighed and sat down on her table with her friends. "Hey Lucas"

"I hate them" Lucas inmediatly said while glaring directly at Joe. "Miley shouldn't be in their group" Lucas stared into space "She's beautiful, smart and honest. And now that David is gone she must be suffering a lot" He looked at Miley.

Miley felt soemone's eyes on her and she looked at Lucas and smiled. Lucas smiled big back at her. Lucas had always had a crush on her.

Meanwhile Nick was watching everything and jealousy was growing inside of him. He wanted to punch Lucas in the face but he was Selena's boyfriend plus he wanted Miley to move on so he could forget her. Also Taylor _**(Swift)**_was watching too. She didn't feel jealousy. She was sad and mad, but she knew how to ignore it very well. She loved Lucas since she had met him but Lucas loved Miley and she didn't want to risk their friendship.

_**xXx**_

"I don't have nothing to do today. Can we go on a double date?" Joe said as he sighed. He wanted to go out because that was the only way to get away from his looser brother, or what he thought he was _**(his brother is only Kevin) .**_

Demi smiled. "Finally a date!" She giggled and kissed Joe's cheek. Selena smiled "Count on me" Demi and Joe looked at Nick. Nick really didn't want to fo but he had to agree. He sighed. "Fine I will go but... we will go after to the club" Jemi nodded exitedly at Nick's idea.

Nick looked at Selena hoepful. He knew she didn't like to go to clubs. "I don't know..." Selena said as she thought of excuses. "Everyone is going" Nick smiled innocently at Selena. Selena couldn't say no, Nick's smile made her go crazy. "Don't worry you won't go without me baby" She giggled and kissed Nick.

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

"Everyone is going" I thought to myself and sighed. I knew that this would happen when David left. I was falling off the ship. The Friend Ship.

After school I went to my house. I looked scared at the door. This was a daily routine in my life but I couldn't stop trembling from fear. I walked in quietly and slowly. I didn't want him to wake up or I would be hurt, or worse, dead like my whole family.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me and tears started to fall down my cheeks. i was really scared. "Do dinner stupid mistake!" He slapped me hard. "And fast! I don't want to wait more than I usually do because of your homework that is just a piece of sh*t!" He slapped me again. "Y-yes dad" I replied "What did you just called me?" "N-nothing sir." I ran to the kitchen to the dinner with my hands shaking.

_**Please review :) I have this series in youtube, well only this chapter but I decided to make all my series in fanfiction so I will post new stories. And to the peopl who watch my series in youtube, don't worry I will keep posting new chapters ;)**_

_**I have a hard week but i 'll try to post more episode since I'm sick :P but still review on Unprdictable and in this please! It means the world to me.**_

_**-Dani**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay the first episode of the marathon! i don't know how many episodes are going to be but they will be more than 3 :D**_

_**Cathyokw- **__hahaha thank you! :D_

_**xJennyH- **__thanks! Sorry if it is a little late but that's why I'm making a marahon ;)_

_**mileyovni-**__ thanx! and great name :P haha_

_**xxNileyFanxx-**__ yeah me too :( but I don't think her dad deserves to die, well in my opinion death is not a good way of resolving problems._

_**Nickjayyislove- **__thank you so much! Don't worry I'm going to post the next one tomorrow ;) And thanx again! It means a lot to me! :D_

_**dancerbabe234 (youtube)- **__Thank you! And I always see you comment! :D So thanx a lot!_

_**ILoveNiley3- **__yeah we all do, I agree stupid Nick :P haha thanks!_

_**So this marathon and episode is for you guys! :D**_

_**Last Time:**_

_**Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me and tears started to fall down my cheeks. i was really scared. "Do dinner stupid mistake!" He slapped me hard. "And fast! I don't want to wait more than I usually do because of your homework that is just a piece of sh*t!" He slapped me again. "Y-yes dad" I replied "What did you just called me?" "N-nothing sir." I ran to the kitchen to the dinner with my hands shaking.**_

_**xXx**_

_**(Two weeks later...)**_

_**(David's POV)**_

I was watching TV when I heard my ringtone. I grabbed my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"David!" I heard miley screamed at the phone. It was a loud scream so I covered thephone meanwhile I still heard that.

I laughed and answered back "Hey!" "I miss you a lot" I heard a sad tone in her voice. "What's wrong?" "I miss you, that's all" Yeah sure. Miley was a great actress but she couldn't hide her feelings with me. "Seriously, what's wrong?" I heard a sigh and Miley confessed.

"Is worse that I expected" "What?" I asked confused. "Well Selena and Demi don't talk to me anymore and Nick & Joe ignore me" I frowned. I had talked to everyone so that wouldn't happen, I guess it didn't work. "Sorry Miles" I felt sorry for her.

"Hey, how's... you know?" "I heard a sniffle coming from Miley "It's the same" "Miley I told you that you have to tell the police" I tried to convince her. "No! You know what he could do to me! I can't do that!" Miley started to cry and i wished I was there to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but neither of both things were going to happen, as much as I wanted.

"I'm sorry Miles but i have to go" I looked down. i missed her too but I tried to act cool with it, because I had to be strong for Miley, but after what Miley's been through I don't think anyone is as strong as her. "Bye" "Bye. I'll call later" And I hanged-up.

_**xXx**_

_**(Next day at school)**_

"I don't want to eat at the cafeteria. Let's go to the benches outside. It's freezing plus we haven't done that in ages" Demi said as she was hugging Joe to stay warm.

I had thought of what David said. I couldn't tell the police about my dad but what if I did that? Would my life change? Yeah it would but in a bad way. I want to change something about me today...

"Yeah i agree!" Selena said while she was freezing. That's when an idea came to my mind. What if I tried to get my friends back? I smiled

"Yeah it's freezing!" Inmediatly they all looked shocked at me. Selena rolled her eyes "Sorry but there is only space for 4 people" "But-" I tried to defend myself. "Come on guys let's go" Selena smirked at me and pushed me to the wall. "Ups!" She laughed and they left.

I felt my tears falling down to my hands. I wouldn't have done that. Now I don't have friends. And how did Selena went from the nice girl to a b*tch? She wasn't like this last year.

"Miley?" I sniffled and looked up. "Are you okay?" Lucas sat down next to me and hugged me tight. "I saw what happened" I closed my eyes because the smirk that Selena had when she pushed me came to my mind. "Don't listen to them, they are just trying to make you feel bad" And they did...

"I don't have friends anymore Lucas. David is not here anymore and I missed him a lot" I hugged him tighter. "You have me" Lucas smiled at me. I giggled and smiled.

"You can sit with me, if you want to" Lucas said. "I-I don't know" "Come on, the Taylors are going to be there" I giggled again. "Sure, why not?" I answered. "Great!" Lucas said outloud and with a big smile in his face. I giggled loudly and I saw his cheeks turning red.

"I'm hungry" I said trying to change the subject since Lucas was almost as red as a tomatoe. "Um.. sure..." I laughed a little and he helped stand up. We walked in the cefeteria and it seems like everyone freezed with their eyes in us. "There's nothing to see!" Lucas groaned. I wanted to laugh. Lucas was really funny but I was to embarrased to move.

We walked to his table and Taylor and Tay _**(Taylor Swift will be Tay since they both have the same name :P)**_ smiled at me but I still could see their shocked expressions behind that smile. "Guys this is-" Tay interrupted Lucas "Miley" I could see that this time she was faking a smile. "Hi" I was a little shy, and I couldn't help it eventhough we knew eachother since kindergarden.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"Selena, this time you cross the line" Demi glared at her. Selena shrugged "You said that you didn't want her with us anymore, so that was the only way to take her away from us" Selena explained with a smirk plastered on her face.

"But-" Demi protested "Babe she's right, Miley didn't help with the popularity and now we are going to the top" Joe smiled and kissed Demi on her lips. Soon they started to make out "Ew! Guys stop it!" They ignored Selena "Nicky do something!" Selena made a puppy dog face.

I was too shocked to listen. Miley looked so fragile and I could see the tears that were going to fall. My heart was beating fast and I could feel a huge pain in my chest. Being in love with her was really hard especially since she gets to be the victim.

"Nicky?" Selena asked as she acted insulted, well she was. I sighed and yelled "GUYS STOP IT!" I was really mad and i wanted so badly to cry with Miley and tell her that I was sorry, tell her I loved her and kissed her...

"What's wrong with you dude?" Joe asked a little surprised "My mom didn't let me go to tonight's party" I said annoyed. Actually it was true. My parents are really religious. And they had always tried to make me as religious as them. But I think is boring and annoying, since they don't let me go to many parties, just the ones that they think they don't have alcohol and ciggarets.

"You won't believe what's happening!" A girl came running to us. "Maddy, we told you that we didn't want you in our group" Selena said sighing. Maddy wanted to be popular and she always tried to talk with us, but we never let her.

"I know but Miley is sitting with Lucas and the Taylors!" Maddy said exitedly since she thinks that soon she will bewith us. What a looser. "Sure..." Demi said with sarcasm. "I swear! Come on and look for yourself!" Lucas and Taylors were our huge enemies. It was obious that Miley wouldn't do that us.

"OMG!" Selena said as she covered their mouth. We were outside the cafeteria and we were spying through the windows. "How could she do that us?" Demi asked shocked. I just looked at the table heartbroken. Miley was laughing and Lucas had an arm around her waist. I felt a huge pain but now on my whole body. Miley had moved on, just like I had ever wanted. But instead of feeling relieved, I felt the opposite. Why did I had to fall for her?

_**Next episode tomorrow! ;) Review please! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Second episode of the marathon! Yay! Sorry for being a little late. I was in tests again :( _

_but vacations are almost here! and so is my 15 birthday! ahhhh! lol_

_**Last Time:**_

"_You won't believe what's happening!" A girl came running to us. "Maddy, we told you that we didn't want you in our group" Selena said sighing. Maddy wanted to be popular and she always tried to talk with us, but we never let her._

"_I know but Miley is sitting with Lucas and the Taylors!" Maddy said exitedly since she thinks that soon she will be with us. What a looser. "Sure..." Demi said with sarcasm. "I swear! Come on and look for yourself!" Lucas and Taylors were our huge enemies. It was obious that Miley wouldn't do that us. "Fine don't believe me but you can see them laughing and having a good time" Maddy said smirking as she walked away. "I want to see if it's true" Demi said standing up. "She was lying Demi" Selena argued. "I swear I saw that she was saying the truth in her eyes" Demi fight back and then went to the windows of the cafeteria. We looked at eachother and since we weren't sure she was lying, we followed Demi._

"_OMG!" Selena said as she covered their mouth. We were outside the cafeteria and we were spying through the windows. "How could she do that us?" Demi asked shocked. I just looked at the table heartbroken. Miley was laughing and Lucas had an arm around her waist. I felt a huge pain but now on my whole body. Miley had moved on, just like I had ever wanted. But instead of feeling relieved, I felt the opposite. Why did I had to fall for her?_

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I was having so much fun! Taylor was really funny, I had already cried but for laughing. Tay was a really sweetgirl, we had already plans for the weekend. And Lucas was a gentleman and so cute! I can't believe I never noticed him.

Suddenly Lucas put his arms around my waist and I smiled at him. I was a little dissapointed since I didn't feel the butterflies in my stomach like I had felt before and with Nick.

"Look! Selena and her gang are watching us!" Tay smirked as we all looked at the window. "Look at their faces! It looks like if they had llooked at a ghost!" Taylor and Tay started laughing.

I couldn't kept my eyes staring at my old so called friends. Were they really hurt? Why? They made clear they didn't want me. I looked at Nick and he looked away. I knew Nick since he was a kid, and I knew he was really sad and mad but with himself. I was shocked. Nick was feeling bad? Did he really meant what he said before or he was just acting? I looked down and turned my head back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked me as he move the hair of my face. I nodded and he gave a kiss in my forehead.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"I looked at your grades yesterday and everyone in this class is falling" The teacher said mad to us. I just sighed, after what had happened earlier I didn't give a damn about my grades. I had always wished that Miley and my pain would dissapeared together. But instead Miley had gone and brought me more pain.

"I'm going to give you a chance to get a better grade" Everyone cheered but I just rolled my eyes. "We're going to do a project about parenting" Everybody groaned including me. The teacher ignored us.

"These are your teams" She started saying as she read her notebook. "Taylor Lautner and Demi Lovato" What? Demi and Joe are always together! "Selena Gomez and Lucas Till" WHAT? Selena should be with me! "Joe Lucas and Taylor Swift" No please don't say- "Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus" SH*T. How am I gonna work with her? Especially with the pain in my heart when I see her. "You are all going to work in every class you have with me. That means everyday you come to school" The teacher smirked at me. What the hell! She made this on purpose?

The bell rang and I went straight to my locker ignoring all the people including Selena. Ugh! Why me!

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I looked down when the teacher said me and Nick's name. I felt horrible but the worst is that when I looed at Nick I felt the tears trying to get out my eyes. He was really mad and I was causing his pain.

He ran out of the classroom when school finished and I don't know why I couldn't move from my chair.

"You coming Miley?" Tay asked me as she grabbed her school bad. I nodded and we left together "Can you come to my house today?" Tay asked me hopeful. I didn't know if I could take another bruises. I gulped and asked why. "Um... why?" "I need help with the homework" I sighed quietly. "Don't worry it's just a few minutes" She smiled friendly at me. "Sure, why not" I faked a smile.

_**xXx**_

_**Later...**_

I came home and I heard moans in my father's bedroom. I looked down as I went to my room ignoring all the dirty noises. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. I quickly grabbed it and answered with a low voice. "Hello?" "Um.. hi... um.. hey Miley" My eyes widened. "N-Nick?" "Yes.. um... I just called to know about the project" "What about it?" I tried to stay calm. But instead I began breathing heavily "I- I have to go to your house or something?" Um... no we will work on the class" "Oh" Nick replied not really surprised. "Well... bye Nick" "Bye" Then I heard a really loud moan. I looked quickly at the phone and he had already hang-up. Thank God.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

O heard a moan and hanged-up. I didn't call for the project. I just wanted to hear her voice and know if she was okay with what had happened today but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. When I heard the moan a wave of shock came through me. Was she having sex? Was she a virgin? And the most painful question: Who was having sex with her?

_Sorry it came out late, I gotta admit that writing 4 episodes quickly is quite difficult :P but well tomorrow next episode! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_This and one more episode of the marathon :( don't forget to review! ;)_

_Last TIme:_

_I heard a moan and hanged-up. I didn't call for the project. I just wanted to hear her voice and know if she was okay with what had happened today but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. When I heard the moan a wave of shock came through me. Was she having sex? Was she a virgin? And the most painful question: Who was having sex with her?_

_**xXx**_

_**Next day at school...**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

"Nicky!" Selena groaned as she tried to kiss me but I rejected her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked mad. I rolled my eyes and went to class.

The truth is that I was still thinking of the moan I had heard through the phone yesterday. I didn't know that Miley was having sex. It was a big shockfor me.

I stayed up all night thinking about it and I decided to ask everything to Miley when we where making our project. I suspected that she was having sex with Lucas then I thought Taylor but still none of the suspects made sense.

The class started and I felt my hands all sweaty as I thought what was going to ask her. It was going to be awkard but is she going to get mad at me? Doesn't matter since she already is. Is she going to tell me the truth or just ignore me?

"Good morning class!" The teacher came in with a big smile on her face, not like yesterday. Did she made up with her husband? Ugh! Mental picture! I shook my head to snap out of it and forget all that gross things.

"Are you ready to get your babies?" She smirked as everyone groaned. She smiled bigger. Seriously what's wrong with her?

The teacher went out and we started talking "What's with her this morning?" joe asked annoyed by the teacher's behavior. "I don't know man but it's obious she got something yesterday" I said as we both laughed at how ridicolous she would be.

"You pervs stop talking" Demi said rolling her eyes. Demi wanted to be popular but she hated to talk about sex. Even she was a virgin, well we all are but we decided to keep this a secret because it could ruin our reputation.

The teacher came in smiling "Here are the little miracles you will be taking care of" Seriously? Little miracles? "Sit next to your partner" I sighed and sat down next to Miley.

"Who wants to choose their baby first?" The teacher asked exitedly as every girl raised her hand except Miley. "Miley, sweetheart, you want to go first?" What? The teacher hated Miley, I guess she was jealous of her. Why was she doing this? Miley was shocked too, I guesss she didn't know what to do and just nodded her head.

Miley chose the first baby and went back to her place. One by one all of the girls grabbed a baby. "Girls take off their diaper to know the baby's sex" Miley slowly started taking off the diaper.

"One of the baby's is from a higher year so he cries, eats and all that. So the one that have a boy will have to REALLY take care of him because I will be watching" The teacher smirked at Miley. My eyes widened. Please not us, please not us. Miley took completely the diaper and there it was. Our little boy. Great!

"Miley, Nick. Congratulations!" She smirked again but to both of us. "I'm sorry" Miley whispered as she looked down. I knew that i couldn't ruin my reputation. But something made me forget about that, even to think that it wasn't worth it. "Don't worry" I smiled at her "It's not your fault" She smiled back.

_**xXx**_

_**(Selena's POV)**_

This was the worst day ever. My partner Stupid Till wanted to make me laugh. Can he shut up for a moment? He's so annoying!

Suddenly I looked at Nick to see how he was doing and I saw him smiling at Miley and Miley at Nick. I looked down. I was the one that said that it was a good idea to leave Miley alone because it ruined our reputation. It wasn't true, I just hate Miley because she had Nick's heart. He was a totally different person with her and so was she. They were the cuttest couple ever but I loved and still love Nick so I took him away from Miley. But that didn't chage the fact that they are both in love with eachother.

I felt a tear roll down my face but I quickly wipe it away. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked me actually concerned. "Yeah" I mumbled and looked away. I looked up to see Lucas staring at them too. He looked down and took a deep breath. "Let's start" I nodded in agreement.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

Miley and me were laughing. We really were having a good time. "Some friends told me that this baby cries all night and males sh-" I said worried until Miley interrupted me. "No bad words in front of our baby Nicholas" She giggled. Our baby I thought smiling. How I wished that future. Married with Miley with kids running all around the house. But the reputation is way more important.

Miley and I jumped from our seats when we heard the baby crying. Everyone looked at us as we tried to calm him down. Miley started to rock him side by side and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty and her mother instincts.

I imagined me and Miley at our wedding, she in a white long dress. She looked beautiful. She walking down the aisle smiling at me. Then our honeymoon taking eachother's virgnities...

I looked down and sighed. She wasn't a virgin anymore. I looked up and saw Miley playing with the baby and I laughed. She looked so innocent, she couldn't be having sex. I was so curious that I wanted to ask her what was that moan that i heard yesteday.

"Um.. Miley?" She looked up to me never leaving her big smile off her face. "About that call I made yesterday..." I said as I played with my hands nervously. "I heard something that... well... I know it's not my bussiness but I wanted to know... um... are you having sex?" I saw her eyes widened "WHAT?" She asked me and the whole classroom looked at us.

_The next episode and the marathon is finished :( I hope you liked my episodes lol I really got inspired in this one! I ususally take 2 hours to write and guess what! I took 40 minutes with this! :P Well review please! Tomorrow's the next episode!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys thank you for all the reviews I'm getting! :D In the next episode, that is not part of the marathon :( I will answer the reviews and comments from Yoututbe._

_Last Time:_

_She looked so innocent, she couldn't be having sex. I was so curious that I wanted to ask her what was that moan that i heard yesteday._

"_Um.. Miley?" She looked up to me never leaving her big smile off her face. "About that call I made yesterday..." I said as I played with my hands nervously. "I heard something that... well... I know it's not my bussiness but I wanted to know... um... are you having sex?" I saw her eyes widened "WHAT?" She asked me and the whole classroom looked at us._

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

Did Nick really just asked me if I was having sex? Who does he think he is! "Don't yell" Nick whispered as he looked at all the classmates staring at us. i rolled my eyes mad. I didn't want everybody staring at us either.

When everyone went back to the project I needed to know why did he had ask me that. "What's wrong with you Nicholas?" I whispered, so anyone could hear us. He looked at me confused and whispered back. "I heard a moan on the phone yesterday. You tell me what's going on" My eyes widen. He heard that? Oh My God!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I looked away embarrassed of my father. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't give me excuses and just tell me" He grabbed my hand and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I freezed and looked up at his eyes. "I can't tell you" Then I looked down. He lifted up my chin and looked me again in the eyes. I felt my heart melting as I watched his brown eyes.

After staring to his eyes, I decided to tell him the truth. Well part of it. "Nick I'm a virgin" I heard how he left a breath out of relieve. "The moan you heard yesterday wasn't mine or even involved me" i gulped hoping Nick wouldn't ask something more. "Then... who was him?" I looked down.

_**xXx**_

_**(Nick's POV)**_

When Miley told me that she was a virgin and she wasn't the one having sex I believed her because I saw that she was saying the truth in her eyes. But I was confused, then who was? It couldn't be their parents since her mother died when she was a baby and his father was always watching TV or in the computer. No one has ever seen him with a woman since miley's mother died.

"You can trust me, I will keep my mouth shut" I said stroking her hair. She looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged her tight as she cried in my chest. "Please don't make me say this Nick, please" She said as she cried in silence.

I closed my eyes. "Fine, but stop crying" I wiped her tears as she looked me in the eyes. "Ok" She whispered and we pulled away and stare at the baby in silence.

The baby started crying again and we both sighed as Miley rocked him again "What's wrong little baby" She said as she smiled making my heart beat faster. "I think he's hungry" I said smirking. "She rolled her eyes playfully and luaghed. "There's a bottle for that perv" She hit me playfully and giggled. "No!" I said as I tried to act mad. I looked at Miley and she red. I laughed as she started blushing and getting more red.

Miley started feeding him with a bottle full of fake milk meanwhile I just chuckled staring at them. "You know I just realized he doesn't have a name" I raised my eyebrows and smiled at Miley. "You want to name him?" Miley giggled and put down the baby to the little bed we had in our desks.

"What about James" Miley asked me and I shook my head. We had been 5 minutes deciding the baby's name and we still haven't chose it. Miley smiled big. "You will like this" She looked up as she said: "Ethan" I smiled and nodded.

"So little Ethan.. who do you want to spend this beautiful day? With your mom or with your awesome dad?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked the doll. "He's not going to answer you, you know?" She laughed. "What are you talking about? He just said that he wanted to stay with his awesome dad!" We both laughed.

We decided that I would keep the baby today and tomorrow. Then Miley would stay with him another 2 days. I got up when the bell rang and went to my locker with Joe.

_**xXx**_

_**(Miley's POV)**_

I was about to go to my locker when the teacher stopped me and smirked at me. I looked at her confued as she closed the door so I couldn't get out.

"You can't go to your house this week" What was she talking about? Who was she to tell me this? "Find a place to stay because your dad and I already made plans" She said as she bit her bottom lip. I felt my hands trembling. She was having an affair with my dad? "B-But your husband" She smiled and put her finger in my lip. "He never gives me what I want" She moved her finger and smirked again.

"If I see you going to your house I will make sure that your dad makes you lose your virginity" I felt the tears coming out of my eyes rolling down without control. I didn't want to get raped and I was scared so I nodded and left the classroom looking at the floor.

I grabbed out my phone and searched in my contacts for someone that wanted to help me out. I stopped when I saw Nick's name. I knew his oarents since I was a baby and I knew that Nick would need my help my Ethan. I looked up trying to find Nick.

"Looking for someone?" I heard Nick said behind me. I smiled and truned around. "Maybe" I bit my bottom lip. The school was empty, Nick and I were the only ones in the hallway and maybe in the school. That's why he was talking to me. I looked down. "Miles what hapened? I saw that you left the classroom pale and crying" I sighed because I wanted to tell Nick everything so badly "nothing, ju-just forget it" He smiled a little and pulled me into a hug.

I remembered that I needed to ask him if I could stay this week in his house. I know it was too much to ask but i was planing on making a deal: I would take caare of Ethan all week.

"Nick?" "mmm?" I giggled. I knew he was really comfortable hugging me tight. "I kinda need a favor well- more like a ig favor but-" Nick laughed and pulled away "What is it?" He smiled at me. "I know that it's too much to ask and-" Nick laughed again and grabbed my hand making butterflies in my stomach again. "Just say it" "I-I need a place to stay this week" I looked down embarrassed

"Sure, you can stay with me" I looked up shocked "Are you serious?" He nodded and I jumped and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much!" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I giggled as he pulled away and started to get red. "Just one thing" He said serious "You need to tell me what's going on with you lately" I felt how my troath was closing. "Just the truth" Nick said as he moved the hair from my face and looked me in the eyes.

_The marathon is over :( but soon i will post Unpredictable! :D_


End file.
